


Random Things about Casey McCall

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random things Dan's noticed about Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Things about Casey McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Written partly to cheer [](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/profile)[**trinaest**](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/) up with thoughts of Casey, and partly because [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/) wanted smut. Thanks to [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) for coming up with half of the random things, and to [](http://ahab99.livejournal.com/profile)[**ahab99**](http://ahab99.livejournal.com/) to tracking down the stray commas.

  
**Likes Friday the 13th**

"There's a ladder in the studio."

Dana blinked and turned to Dan. "Yes, there is."

"Do we need a ladder in the studio?"

"That's how people change the bulbs in the light grid," Dana replied, and Casey smirked.

"Today?"

Dana glared at him. "Do you want to do the show in the dark?"

"No. But there's no need to tempt fate."

"Tempting fate would be not replacing the bulbs when they need to be replaced. That is tempting fate."

"Tempting fate is having ladders, which could be walked under, on Friday the 13th!"

Casey rocked back on his heels, highly amused. "Well, technically, tempting fate is-"

"Nope," Dan interrupted, holding up a hand to silence Casey. "You don't get to influence this conversation. You *like* Friday the 13th. You are strange and wrong, and for some reason, you are immune to the horrors this day can bring."

Casey shrugged. "It's a lucky day for me."

"It's Friday the 13th! For any normal person, it is *not* a lucky day. In fact, it's famous for being the exact opposite of that."

Casey's eyes widened in false innocence. "It's an unlucky day?" It would have annoyed Dan if Casey didn't look so adorable.

"Everyone but you knows it's an unlucky day," Dan grumbled, glaring at his partner.

Casey tilted his head in thought. "Dana?"

Dana blinked and Dan guessed that wherever her mind was, it wasn't anywhere near this conversation. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Friday the 13th is an unlucky day?"

She sneered. "It's a Friday, Casey. If it was a Monday, maybe."

Like a stressed out pixie, Natalie came up and pulled Dana away by the arm. "I need to talk to you about the 40s. I have tried and tried, and it's just" they heard, as she propelled Dana out of their office and down the corridor. Dan just blinked and watched them go.

Casey leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms smugly across his chest. "Have you ever considered the idea that's it's just *you* that's unlucky?"

Dan waved his hands in disbelief. "It's an unlucky *day*!"

"Prove it." Casey grinned.

"You got stung by a bee on Friday the 13th. That day when Lisa dragged you out to the races."

Casey squinted in concentration as he thought about it. "I also won $300 on a horse race."

"Back in Dallas, you sprained your ankle," Dan said, and then grinned. "But that's not exactly unusual for you."

"I couldn't drive home, and Lisa had to come and pick me up. Because she had to go out of her way to pick me up, she didn't get caught in that pile up."

"Along her usual route?" Dan asked and Casey nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. You haven't proved that it's a lucky day."

"I got an A on my Introduction to Business Law exam, which I took on Friday the 13th."

"Knowing you, that's either incredibly lucky, or you switched your test and some poor student failed because of you."

"Lucky," Casey growled. "The first time I got drunk was Friday the 13th."

Dan snorted. "And your first hangover?"

"Saturday the 14th." Casey paused for a minute, and then said, "I proposed to Lisa on Friday the 13th."

Dan was about to say that one proved his point, that marrying Lisa was terrible luck. Then he saw the look on Casey's face and knew that he really didn't want to bring that up now. "You remember the date that you proposed? Bet you can't remember the month."

Dan laughed when Casey's brows lowered in thought. "You know what? I really can't."

 **Has seen every Superman movie, even the fourth one nobody saw.**

Dan looked over the TV guide, scanning for something watchable at 2am on a weeknight. Being outside of the mainstream made it difficult to find something good on TV. "Hey, Superman's on!"

"Seen it," Casey called from the doorway as he finished hanging up his coat.

"It's the fourth film," Dan said, searching the couch cushions for the remote. "Nobody's seen the fourth film."

Casey shrugged. "I've seen it."

"Really?"

"I've seen all of them."

Dan spotted the remote sitting on top of TV. Leaving the remote on the TV was logic that only made sense to Casey. "No, see, people think they've seen all of them, but they haven't. They just forget they haven't seen the fourth one."

"Have you seen it?" Casey teased as he sat down.

"Yeah." Dan grinned brightly as he flicked through to the right channel. "But I want to watch it again."

Casey rolled his eyes indulgently. "Then watch it."

The familiar theme music started and Dan settled in beside Casey, resting his feet on the coffee table. "You a Superman fan?"

Casey grimaced as he thought. "Not really. Just... like the movies. Never read the comics or anything."

"I used to collect them," Dan said and swallowed.

"Yeah?" Casey asked casually, shifting back against the cushions, and resting a long arm along the back of the couch.

"As a kid. I used to read the Superman and Batman comics. Sam and I would pool our pocket money. He'd buy the Batman comics and I'd buy the Superman comics, but we'd always share." Dan blinked at the memories, then looked over at Casey's gentle smile. "Some of my best childhood memories involved comics. Wasting a Sunday afternoon, both of us lying on my bed and reading a new comic. Sam would always finish reading first, and have to wait for me to turn the page. Didn't get impatient about it, but I always knew a plot twist was coming up because he'd gasp. It was a like a split second to prepare yourself for the worst."

Dan stopped, not quite sure what to say. Abby said that he should talk about Sam more, but sometimes it was hard to share him, as if if Dan talked about it too much, the memories would become diluted and forgotten. He swallowed, and turned away, eyes following the garishly bold colours across the screen.

Casey's hand squeezed his shoulder. After a moment, he said mildly, "Batman always freaked me out."

Dan sniggered and shot Casey a disbelieving look. "Really?"

Casey nodded earnestly. "Yeah. All dark and mysterious and 'I have no human emotions.' He's a freaky guy."

"Come on, Casey. The gadgets, the Batcave, the Batmobile? You've got to admit it's pretty cool."

"He is a creepy, freaky guy."

Dan laughed. "So, you've seen all the Superman films, but you haven't seen the Batman movies?"

"I watched the old series after school," Casey offered, and Dan rolled his eyes. "But I only saw the first film."

"And it freaked you out?"

Casey nodded again. "I couldn't decide who was more frightening. The Joker or Batman."

"But you have no problems with Lex Luthor?" Dan said, nodding his head at the screen.

Casey's eyebrows rose. "Lex Luthor was kind of cool."

"There is no way Batman is more frightening than Luthor." Dan shifted over to lean his head against Casey's shoulder. "You're priorities are seriously skewed, my friend," he said lightly, and felt Casey's chest shake when he laughed. "Seriously skewed."

 **Reads the entire Sunday Times front-to-back every week.**

Dan yawned and stretched on the couch. The best thing about Sundays was the noon rundown meeting. Specifically, it was that the noon rundown meeting was always rescheduled to 2pm. When you combined that with the lack of workday traffic, it meant that Dan suddenly had a couple of hours to fill. Lazy hours in the morning when he could just lie around and do nothing. When he'd just play an old CD, have a relaxed breakfast, and maybe read the paper. Or he would, if Casey wasn't hogging the Sunday Times. "Pass me the sports section."

"No," Casey said, sipping at his coffee. Casey was sitting at the table, with the paper spread out before him.

Dan rolled his eyes. This was an argument that seemed to occur every Sunday, mainly because Casey refused to see reason. "You're not even reading the sports section. Pass it over."

"I will read it, and I want it there when I do." There were times when Casey's smiles were endearing, and times when they were just irritating. This one was pure irritation.

"You can have it back when I'm finished." It was the same every Sunday. Casey always insisted that he read the Sunday Times. By itself, it wasn't an unreasonable demand, even if Casey sat there and read the entire thing, front to back. The unreasonable part was that he wouldn't share. Normally, Dan didn't worry about it. He'd just sleep-in, or read a book, or have a bath. But today, he wanted to read the paper.

"You could buy your own paper," Casey said dryly, looking back down at the page in front of him.

"Yeah, or you could remember what sanity feels like, and pass me the sports section." Dan sighed. "It'll still be waiting for you when you want to read it. I'm not going to eat it."

"I know. You've already had breakfast," Casey replied with a grin, and Dan had to chuckle.

"So pass me the sports section. You know, I'm not even that fussy. Just pass me a section, any section. Entertainment, business, world news. It's a Sunday morning. I want to read the paper."

Casey shook his head. "No."

Dan breathed deeply, and tried not to let Casey drive him crazy. Sometimes, it was a big task. "Just give me one sane, logical reason why you won't share."

"You scrunch the pages, Danny. You scrunch them, and you get them all out of order, and you leave them lying around the living room."

"You won't share because I'm messy?" Dan eyed Casey doubtfully. He could understand Casey being so damn anal about his books, but it was ridiculous that he acted this way over a paper. "Seriously, that's your reason for this insane behaviour?"

"It's not insane. It's just..." Casey looked up at him, and from the down-turned corners of his mouth, he was actually getting annoyed. "I like reading the paper. I only manage to read the sports section during the week. When I get the time, I like to sit down and read it. The entire thing. It isn't insane."

"No, it isn't. It's the not sharing thing that's insane."

Casey glowered at him. "I like reading the paper my way. I like spreading it flat on the table. I like having a good cup of coffee and reading through it, first page to last page. I like the pages being flat and in order, and knowing that I'm not missing anything." Casey huffed. "I don't see what the big deal is. You never read it at home anyway."

Dan rolled his eyes, and sighed as loudly as he could. "That's because you never share."

"You don't even want to read the paper," Casey said dismissively, turning back to the open pages.

"Yes, that's why I'm asking to read the paper." Dan resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Because I *don't* want to read the paper."

"If you wanted to read the paper you'd go out and buy one."

Dan got off the couch and stalked towards Casey. "You have a paper. I don't need to buy another one."

Casey's brows rose. "But you know I won't share, so why are you asking?"

"Because I want to read the paper," Dan pronounced slowly, carefully annunciating each word.

"No, you don't."

Dan leaned both hands on the table and loomed above Casey. "Yes, I do."

"You don't." Casey blinked up at him, and Dan could see the grin Casey was trying to hide. Victory was close. "You don't want to read the paper. You're just asking because you're bored and you're trying to annoy me."

"I don't think so."

Casey lips twitched, but he managed to keep a straight face. "You only want it because I've got it. If it was lying here, by itself, you wouldn't want it."

That made Dan pause and lean back. "I think I want to read the sports section."

"There'll be a copy at the office. And Danishes, or muffins, or bagels, and you'll put your feet up on the couch and pretend to ignore the rest of the office while you read it. Do you really want to give up that precious excuse to ignore the world?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to read my paper now?"

"Not really." Dan sat down in the chair, thinking. "I'm just..."

"Bored," Casey said, and let out a tiny grin.

Dan shrugged. "Yeah."

Casey laughed. "Then find some way to entertain yourself," Casey said, ruffling a hand through Dan's short hair.

Dan raised an eyebrow of his own when Casey pulled his hand back. "Yeah?"

"Something that doesn't involve annoying me."

Dan huffed a sigh and rested his head on his arm. "You're no fun."

"Unbelievable as it is, I've been told that before," Casey said wryly and turned back to the paper.

Dan watched him for a little while, watched the curve of Casey's neck as he read, the way he'd frown or bite his lip at the serious news, the way he almost-smiled at the more light-hearted stories. The way Casey raised his eyebrows when he looked over his coffee cup at Dan. "Are you going to sit there staring all morning?"

Dan smiled his most charming grin. "You mind?"

"I-" Casey started and then stopped with a fond look. "...Not really."

"Good."

Casey shook his head and went back to reading, and Dan thought of those signs you see in shops. Look, but don't touch. Of course, that wasn't a rule that actually applied to Casey.

He pushed himself out of his chair. Casey's eyes widened when he saw Dan's impish smirk. "What?" he asked warily.

"I've just thought of a way to entertain myself." Dan walked closer to Casey.

Casey was still watching him closely. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dan dropped to his knees and started to shuffle forwards. "You said I should entertain myself," Dan said when he got to Casey's chair. He ran his hands up Casey's thighs, and Casey squirmed.

Casey blinked down owlishly at him. "Yes, but it should be something that doesn't involve me." Casey's voice rose on the last word, as Dan's fingers traced the seam of his pants up his inner thighs.

Dan kept moving his hands, tracing over Casey's fly as he spoke. "You said something that doesn't *annoy* you. This isn't annoying, is it, Casey?" Casey swallowed as Dan's hands continued roaming, pushing his legs apart and cupping his hardening cock. "Well?" Dan asked and squeezed lightly, feeling Casey grow harder in his hand.

Casey groaned, parting his legs almost unthinkingly. "Um... no?"

"So this way, we'll both be happy." Dan traced over the bulge in Casey's pants, letting his fingers wander up to pull the top button open. "I've found something to entertain myself, and I'm no longer *annoying* you." He bent his head closer to Casey's leg, and nipped sharply at Casey's thigh. The rustle of Casey's newspaper being crushed was highly satisfying. "And, you're free to keep reading the paper, if you want to."

"Dan," Casey ground out, but his voice wavered as Dan's mouth moved higher, licking up the seams. The cotton blend of Casey's pants was rough against his tongue, but the almost-felt tease made Casey squirm delightfully. Dan moved up, outlining the firm shape of Casey's cock, sucking wet kisses against the fabric.

He could smell Casey, that hint of musk, sex, and Casey (and, oddly enough, baking bread). It made his mouth water, but the damp material felt too coarse, nothing like the smooth warmth of Casey's skin. He pulled Casey's shirt open, and moved his head up, nuzzling at the light cover of hair that trailed down Casey's stomach.

Casey whined in the back of his throat, and abandoned the newspaper, running his hands over Dan's shoulders instead. Dan licked lower, sucking kisses against the skin, feeling Casey's muscles jump beneath his lips. He pulled at Casey's fly, clumsily working his hand past pants and boxers to the hard flesh beneath.

Casey gasped, clawing into Dan's shoulders, when Dan wrapped a hand around his cock and pulled it out. Stroking slowly, Dan crooked his neck and sucked a messy kiss against the curve of Casey's dark cock. Casey grunted and thrust forward, and Dan opened his mouth, sucking in as much of Casey as he could.

The angle was a little awkward, and Casey's clothes made it impossible for Dan to work Casey's cock all the way into his mouth. Dan shifted his knees beneath him and changed strategy. Pulling back, he concentrated on the head, swirling his tongue over and around it, while his hands moved, stroking Casey in long, steady pulls towards him, one hand after the other. Casey trembled, obviously trying to hold himself still, and Dan rewarded the effort by licking over the slit, pressing his tongue against it in a way that always drove Casey crazy.

It took Dan somewhat by surprise when Casey surged against him but he recovered quickly. He sucked harder, making his hands tighter around Casey's cock, and Casey made a half-strangled groan, coming in Dan's mouth.

Swallowing, Dan leaned back on his feet, looking up at Casey's lax expression. After a moment, Casey looked down with hooded eyes, and grinned. Dan laughed at the satisfied expression. "You look like the cat who got the cream."

"There are a lot of bad jokes I could make about that," Casey said in a relaxed tone of voice.

Dan snorted. "Please don't."

Casey reached a hand down to Dan, tugging at his top. Dan followed the half-hearted pull, and Casey pulled him in for a slow kiss and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Told you that you didn't want to read the paper," Casey muttered against Dan's neck.

"Do you still want to read the paper?" Dan teased back, still leaning over and against him.

Casey paused seriously for a moment. "Well, yeah." Dan had the urge to kick him, but then the solemn expression melted into a cheeky grin. "But I can think of a few other things I'd rather do right now," Casey said, and pulled him into another kiss before Dan had a chance to reply.

 **Is ridiculously good at Scrabble**

Dan walked into their office and found that Casey had the Scrabble box sitting on the table. "We're not playing Scrabble again," Dan announced, but he honestly didn't have any hope that he'd be right.

Casey had the Scrabble board out, and was already sorting all of the tiles into the cotton bag. "You're right. We're not."

"That was too easy." Dan narrowed his eyes. There had to be a catch there. "How come you're not playing Scrabble?"

Casey grinned widely, eyes twinkling. "I'm playing. But you don't have to."

Dan pulled out a chair, and sat down, noticing that Casey had dragged in a few extra chairs. "How come?"

"I'm playing Jeremy and Dave," Casey said, setting up the... whatever you called the plastic things that held the tiles. "And possibly Isaac, depending on whether or not he'll have the time," Casey said excitedly, and he was almost bouncing in his seat. "It's going to be a real championship, Danny."

Dan tried not to glare at Casey. "And playing me wouldn't be?"

"Of course no--" Casey scoffed, and then stopped as he looked up and saw the expression on Dan's face. "Danny, have you ever beaten me at Scrabble? I've known you for ten years. Have you beaten me once?"

"Twice," Dan said, and didn't bother mentioning that Casey had been sick with a bad flu for one of those, and extremely drunk for the other. In the cold and sober light of day, Casey probably wouldn't allow 'qerge' as a word.

"Twice. In ten years. You're not really a challenge." Casey shrugged and then smiled. "It's just one of the ways you're not like me."

"Well, yeah," Dan admitted grudgingly. "But it kinda bites that I'm not even being asked to play. I mean, it's not as though they're any better than me."

Casey just blinked at him. "You don't think Jeremy would be better at Scrabble than you?"

Dan laughed and slumped over the desk. "Okay, yes. Jeremy understands the principles of meteorology. He probably knows more words than I do. But the others..." Dan trailed off, and then looked up at with a self-deprecating smile. "Yeah, Isaac would be a formidable opponent. And Dave has a surprising amount of inane knowledge, so he'd probably be good too."

"Exactly." Casey nodded.

Dan sighed and stood up. "I'll go find something else to entertain me."

"You could watch? Be a cheerleader?"

Dan barked out a laugh. "Casey, Scrabble is..." Dan held his fingers up close together, barely an eighth of an inch between his fingertips. "It's this close to being the most boring spectator sport. At the moment, it's only beaten by soccer and watching paint dry."

Dan walked over to the doorway, but Casey spoke before he left the room. "Are you upset because I didn't ask you to play?"

"No," Dan said, turning back to Casey. "But just so you know, I'll be rooting for anyone but you to win."

Casey grinned and shook his head, going back to setting up the board.

 **Likes anchovies on his pizza, but doesn't like pineapple**

"How can you not like pineapple?" Dan asked, waiting for the faux-Italian hold-music to end.

Casey's brows drew together in mild confusion. "I like pineapple."

Dan paused and then asked, "Except on pizza?"

"Pineapple on pizza is unnatural. I like my pizza and pasta products fruit-free."

"Should I point out the whole tomato thing?"

Casey stared at him. "What tomato thing?"

"It's a fruit, Casey."

"It's a vegetable."

"Technically, it's a fruit." Dan stopped as the waiting music died.

As he ordered the pizza, Casey grinned and stage-whispered, "Vegetable!" Dan rolled his eyes and was about to hang up, when Casey elbowed him lightly.

"And could you hold the pineapple on one half? Great." Dan hung up, and stretched over the top of Casey to put the phone back on the coffee table. Casey took advantage of his stretch, and ran a hand up under Dan's t-shirt. His fingers were cold against Dan's back. Jerking away from the ice against his spine, Dan ended up sprawled across Casey's lap.

Laughing, Casey traced the seam of Dan's shirt. "I thought we were watching the Orioles game tonight."

"We are," Dan replied. His voice was more than slightly muffled, due to lying face first against the couch cushions. He pulled his arms up, and awkwardly managed to turn himself over. "We are," he repeated, looking up at Casey.

Casey grinned. From this angle, Casey's smile loomed over Dan. "Are you sure? Because, if you're too tired, I'm perfectly happy to have an early night."

"Casey, if I wanted to drag you into bed, I would have well, dragged you into bed. We are watching the game."

"To be perfectly honest," Casey said, tracing a hand lightly down Dan's chest and rucking Dan's shirt up over his stomach, "I'm more tempted by the dragging you into bed idea."

Dan gasped as cool fingers ran over his waist and hooked under his jeans. "The game starts in..." Dan pulled Casey's hand over to him to check Casey's watch. "Ten minutes. I'm not missing this game."

"We could tape it?" Even Casey sounded uncertain about that. He was looking forward to this as much as Dan was. He just got easily distracted.

Dan settled his head down against Casey's lap. "Just for that suggestion, you have officially become my pillow for the first half." He expected Casey to complain, but Casey just smiled and shook his head. Dan pulled Casey's hand up to his chest, and rested his own on top of it.

Casey's other hand started to play with Dan's hair, lightly stroking his scalp and Dan groaned in appreciation, closing his eyes. "No chance of going to bed?"

Dan blinked and found Casey leaning over, watching him intently. "We can make out during the commercials, if you want."

Casey nodded, and bent his neck further, pressing a warm kiss against Dan's lips.

"It's not commercials," Dan mumbled against Casey's lips.

"Don't be pedantic." Casey sighed, and Dan felt the soft gust on his skin. "The game isn't on. Kiss me." Dan moaned his assent into Casey's mouth.

 **Gets seasick**

"Come on the ferry with me," Dan pleaded, yet again. Every so often, he'd ask Casey to go with him and Casey never did. Every time Casey would complain about the cold, or about the heat, or about being too tired. Or if Casey wasn't tired, he wanted to enjoy the energy, to go out drinking, or to go straight home with Dan. "Come on the ferry."

Casey just shook his head at the entire idea. "I'm not going on the ferry, Dan."

"Why not?" Dan asked, following Casey through to their office. "And don't tell me it's the weather, or you're tired. You never want to ride the ferry with me. How come?"

"I don't like ferries," Casey admitted with a grimace.

Dan stared at him. "You don't like ferries? Everyone likes ferries, Casey. What did a ferry ever do to you?"

Casey shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not ferries. It's boats. All boats."

"You dislike all boats?" Dan asked with a grin, watching Casey playing with a scrap of paper on his desk.

"I have an agreement with boats. They don't bother me, I don't bother them."

Dan laughed. "Please tell me there's more of an explanation than you haven't had time to talk to the Staten Island Ferry and come to acceptable terms?"

"No." Casey rolled his eyes at Dan. "I just... I get seasick."

"You get seasick?"

"Yeah." Casey scrunched the piece of paper into a ball, and threw it across the room. "Seasick."

"Good shot," Dan said as the scrap ball sailed into the bin. "How come this is the first I've heard of this?"

"Because it's a stupid thing that I'm not going to walk around telling everybody about," Casey griped, pulling on his coat.

Dan walked over and shrugged on his own coat. "I knew about the bee thing. I knew about Sally. How come I didn't know about this?"

"How do Sally and the bee thing coincide?" Casey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"One makes you feel ill, one makes me feel ill," Dan suggested, grinning. Casey snorted. "But still, how come you didn't tell me?"

Casey shrugged. "It's just a stupid thing. It's not a big conspiracy, it's just..." Casey trailed off and shrugged again.

"Well, how come you don't just take the tablets and come out with me?"

"Can't."

Dan eyed Casey closely. "This had better not come back to the weather."

Casey shook his head. "I can't take the seasickness tablets. I'm allergic to most of them."

"Yeah?" Dan said as they started walking over to the elevators.

Casey grinned sheepishly. "They make me feel sick."

Dan had to laugh. "The tablets that are supposed to stop you feeling nauseous on a boat actually make you feel nauseous?"

"Nauseated," Casey corrected absentmindedly, as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"What?"

"They make me feel nauseated," Casey explained patiently. "Feeling nauseous means you're making someone else feel nauseated."

Dan's brows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that. I always thought it meant feeling sick."

Casey sighed. "A lot of people misuse it."

Danny laughed and bumped his shoulder against Casey's. "I'm learning a lot of new things tonight."

Casey smiled.

THE END


End file.
